1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun visor having a tinted insert and extension.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobile visors having tinted windows for reducing sun glare are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,551, issued on Apr. 6, 1993 to Noel Andres, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,740, issued on May 24, 1983 to Paul Marrotta, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,875, issued on Jan. 2, 1990 to Tanewyuki Takahashi, and German Patent No. 1,127,238, published on Apr. 5, 1962.
Sun visors having windows, whose degree of tint can be adjusted are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,915,936 and 2,915,937, both issued on Dec. 8, 1959 to Wesley Winchell, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,268, issued on Aug. 17, 1999 to Chia-Hung Wang et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,989, issued on Aug. 22, 1989 to Henry Bruckstein, teaches a cover for a tinted window of a sun visor.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The instant invention is a sun visor having a tinted insert and a tinted extension. The visor may include a slidable cover on either side of the visor for covering the tinted insert and for making the visor appear like a regular sun visor. The visor of this construction allows for maximum visibility and protection from the sun for users of various heights.
When a user flips a visor from an automobile ceiling to block the sun, the visor may become an impediment to the user seeing through the front windshield. However, a visor with a tinted insert allows the user to see through the visor, while the glare from the sun is reduced. Further, the extension provides a greater degree of sun protection when extended (particularly for shorter drivers).
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an automobile sun visor which protects from sun glare and has a portion through which one can see.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sun visor which has a tinted extension.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cover for covering the tinted areas so that the sun visor has the appearance of a regular sun visor.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.